The Not-So-Horrible First Date
by A Dork In Glasses
Summary: He was nervous, beyond nervous. He was asking the girl he liked for two years now out. On a date. Now he just had to hope nothing would ruin it..


**Hey guys! First one shot hope you guys enjoy! Please please please review just dont kill me :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

He was nervously pacing in front of her door. Holy crap this was harder than it looks. How was he, Natsu Dragneel, going to be able to ask Lucy Heartfillia out on a date? She was gorgeous, smart, kind, and one of the strongest mages he knew. He just destroyed things. With fire and enemies. Not exactly great date material.

He had been in front of her door for the last thirty minutes trying to find the courage to just knock on her door.

 _"You wimp! Just knock on her freaking door and ask her out already!"_

 _"But what if she says no?"_

 _"But what if she says yes. Knock!"_

 _"This was a bad idea. I should just go back to the guild beat Gray."_

 _"Gray will just hold it over your head that you chickened out."_

His internal battle with his thoughts wasn't going so well.

He raised his slightly shaking fist to the door and rapped on it three times. "Coming!" he heard the angelic voice from inside yell. _"I should leave this isn't going to end well I should-"_ His internal debate was cut off by the door swinging open and the very beautiful girl he was debating asking out stood in the doorway.

"Natsu! You normally don't use the door..?" she sounded confused which she had every right to be. He normally just jumped through her window and slept on her bed until she showed up to just kick him right out.

"Um yeah. Can I talk to you for a second?" he was shaking, barely able to keep from stuttering.

"Sure. Are you ok? You're shaking." She noticed, crap she noticed. Just shake it off and keep your cool.

Lucy turned around and walked back into her apartment while gesturing for him to follow. He walked in, shut the door behind him, and glanced around. It smelled like her, vanilla with a hint of strawberries. He walked further into her apartment. Books were on the small coffee table she had in her living room and a cup of something sat next to them. She had been cooking while reading it seemed. The steaming plate of chocolate and doughy goodness sat on her kitchen counter.

"Cookies!" he was glad for the distraction. Anything to take his mind off the looming question lingering in his mind he knew he had to ask. Natsu shoved three cookies into his mouth and grabbed about five in his other hands.

"Hey those were for me!" Lucy sounded annoyed but the slight smile on her lips gave her away. She wasn't really mad, otherwise he'd never be allowed in her apartment after day one. He's stolen more food from her house than he's probably bought for his own house.

"So what did you want to talk about?" ah crap. The moment he'd been dreading the most. This would either fail and destroy all hope for his life or succeed and pass every expectation. Natsu swallowed the giant lump of cookie, it was now or never.

"Um.. I was wondering if you wanted to possibly go on a date with me tonight?" Well now there was no taking it back. The words were hanging between them and time seemed to stretch on and on. Mini victory party for not loosing all of his dignity as a man. Now the more terrifying part, waiting for her answer. He watched as her face went from softly smiling to shocked and bright red. Was that a good sign or was it a bad one? Crap it was probably a bad one. Shit shit shit..

"I'm sorry that was stupid of me. I mean we're best friends, best friends don't go out on dates. They date other people more qualified for them. Or someone new that they haven't spent years with formulating a significant bond with that could possibly be seriously damaged right now. Ha ha forget I said anything this was a stupid idea dammit Natsu.." he was rambling and she still looked shocked. Oh great, bloody fantastic. He just ruined quite possibly the best friendship he's ever had.

"Di..did you just ask me out on a date?" Lucy asked softly, still looking shocked and her face red.

"Yeah?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. Dammit Natsu get your shit together. It's Lucy, your best friend. Relax. His hand was scratching the back of his head while the other still gripped three cookies. _Breathe just breathe. It's going to be ok.. I hope._ His thoughts were getting more and more frantic as he desperately looked for an exit strategy.

He glanced back towards Lucy who was gazing right back at him, almost as if she was trying to find something in his eyes. He nervously grinned, "Lucy..?"

Suddenly she smiled, her thousand watt smile that could brighten anyone's day. She walked around the island in the kitchen that was blocking them from each other. Still smiling, wider if possible, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered one word into his ear, "Yes."

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

Holy shit she said yes! SHE SAID YES! Natsu was on top of the world and nothing was going to bring him down. The girl of his dreams had agreed to go on a date with him. Only thing now was he had to actually plan the date.

Fancy restaraunt? No too many people and he didn't know if he had the extra cash at the moment.. Picnic by the lake where he and Happy went fishing? Too many mosquitos this time of year. He didn't want them to be eaten alive on their first date. What about the.. yes. He knew the perfect place for their date. Now he just needed to bring the right supplies.

He walked into the guild and practically beelined for the white-haired bartender.

"Mira! Mira!" said barmaid looked up from her conversation with Erza when she heard her name being called. "Natsu your fire chicken is out of stock for today I already told you this earlier."

"Forget about the chicken, This is important. I need your help. What food should I bring for my date with Lucy tonight?" he eagerly asked.

The sound of a glass shattering filled the guild and suddenly it was completely quiet.

"Did you say date with LUCY?!" the barmaid all but shrieked.

"Yeah now can you help me with food or not?" he was growing impatient. He only had a few hours before he was supposed to pick up Lucy from her apartment and this was taking longer than he wanted it to.

A roar of "FINALLY" went up throughout the guild. Natsu looked around him, confused. Gray came up to him and smacked him on the shoulder, "Finally grow a pair flame-breath? Congrats."

Natsu nodded at him, still slightly confused. He spun around back to Mira when the tip of a sword stopped him. He looked up into Erza's eyes and gulped. Uh oh.

"If you hurt Lucy in any way you won't be able to walk for weeks." she was in her overprotective mode. He nodded quickly and the sword dropped. "Congrats though. It's about time the two of you realized your feelings."

"Thanks I think?" the dragon slayer was a little overwhelmed as more and more member of the guild came to congratulate him.

"Mira? Can you please help me now?" he looked at the barmaid who was off in la-la land. "MIRA!"

"THIRTY NALU BABIES! Oh right your food. Where are you taking her?" Mira snapped out of her daydream and gave her full attention the the nervous and overwhelmed fire dragon slayer.

"Well I was thinking of taking her..."

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

Everything was in place and now he just had to pick up the celestial mage from her apartment. He was even more nervous than this morning when he asked her. He walked up the stairs leading to Lucy's apartment. He knocked and waited anxiously for her to open the door. When the door opened and revealed the beauty it had hid before.

She was breathtakingly gorgeous. A soft blue sundress clung to her in all the right places but still managed to be flowy. It ended at mid thigh and she was wearing a pair of silver sandals on her feet. A small charm rested just above her breasts on a simple chain. Her hair was down curling at the end; her normal side pony tailed ditched. A nervous smile graced her lips and her eyes were glittering.

"You look beautiful." he managed to say and handed her the single rose he was carrying. A cute blush covered her cheeks and she whispered a "Thank you" while shutting the door behind her.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm for her to take.

"We shall." she grabbed it and smiled up at him, sniffing the rose.

They walked to their destination, just a little ways past the guild. Lucy gasped and broke away from Natsu's arm, "The cherry blossom trees?" She spun around, and grinned. "Nice touch with the lanterns."

The dragon slayer had managed to light about one hundred or so mini lanterns and place them in the tree and along the ground. It lit up the area with a soft glow and provided enough light for them to see each other. It was a clear night, so if they looked up they could see the millions of stars glittering in the sky. A small blanket was laid out underneath one of the trees, lanterns outlining parts of the blanket and a picnic basket in the middle.

"Come on Luce, there's food." he guided her over to the blanket and opened the basket. "A sandwich for the lady." Lucy giggled, amused at his behavior.

Giggles and "aww"ing filled the small area. Suddenly a small, blue hair solid script mage tumbled out from one of the surrounding bushes. "Mira! Why'd you push me? Oh, hi Lu-chan! Hope you're having fun on your date!"

"It's not exactly a date when someone else is here." Lucy grumbled, not thrilled with the appearance of her friend. The blue haired mage waved and disappeared back into the bushes where the other females were waiting.

She looked over at Natsu and they both laughed. "Should've known someone was bound to show up sooner or later. It is Fairy Tail after all." Natsu said while chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm surprised it wasn't Erza or Gray." she giggled. The dragon slayer paled at the thought of the redhead.

"She already threatened me if I hurt you in anyway." He shivered, not so pleasant images of Erza beating the life out of him. "You don't have to worry about me hurting you though." he smiled at her, and her breath hitched. The soft glow of the fire made him look even more handsome than normal. She smiled back, "Good. Otherwise it wouldn't be just Erza on your ass."

He laughed and the two dug into their sandwiches when a bright flash caught them both off guard.

"Princess how I wish to make you my bride. Let us run away and fulfil the promises of our love!"

"Loke!? What are you doing here?" Lucy was shocked to see her stellar spirit kneeling in front of her. She had left her keys back at her apartment believing she didn't need them for a date with Natsu.

"I'm here to take you away my love." Now she was getting annoyed. This was her first real date and as far as she knew dates didn't go like this!

"Go away Loke. I'm not in the mood for your jokes. I'm on a date." Lucy huffed. The spirit seemed to then take in his surroundings. He saw the lanterns, the picnic basket and the annoyed fire dragon slayer sitting next to her.

"Forgive me my love. Enjoy your date." He bowed, kissed the back of Lucy's hand and then looked over at Natsu. "Break her heart and I break your face." With that he was gone. More friends stopped by to say hello, even though they were iin a secluded area.

"I knew shouldn't have gone to guild for help. Anyone else going to pop in and say hi?" Natsu asked.

"Well flame-brain since you asked I might as well."

"That wasn't a serious question ice-princess!" He had enough with this bullshit. "FIRE DRAGON FIST!" the attack effectively shot Gray back to the guild as well as lighting the blanket and remaining food on fire. Shit. Lucy shrieked and leapt up to avoid being burned by the flames. She glanced over at Natsu and saw him shaking his head and rubbing his hand over his forehead as if he had a headache.

"Well this has been a rather eventful evening hasn't?" Lucy sighed while giggling slightly. "Never a dull moment with you."

"I'm sorry Luce, I know this isn't what you dreamed of as a first date." Natsu apologized as he glared at the ground wishing that somehow this night would just end and put him out of his embarrassment. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "This was a disaster."

"Not a traditional first date no but I still had fun. We could try again tomorrow maybe?" The dragon slayer looked over at the celestial mage who had a slight blush and was smiling.

"You serious? You want to try again?" He could hardly believe his ears. She didn't hate him and she wanted to go on a second date.

Lucy walked closer to Natsu and stopped so that their chests were almost touched. "What? you think one date ruined by our friends is going to keep me away? Keep on dreaming dragon slayer cause I'm here to stay." She smiled and bit her bottom lip. Looking up at him as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Glad to hear that Luce because there's no way you're getting rid of me now." He grinned and then leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers. Her eyes slipped shut as she kissed him back, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him better. Her hands gripped his scarf and vest while his cupped her head.

The kiss didn't last very long but to them it was perfect. He broke away first, opened his eyes to gaze down at her. Resting his forehead against hers as a shy smile found its way on her lips. "Not such a bad date huh?" He grinned.

"Not at all." she leaned up and kissed him again, pulled back and said "We should probably get back, it's getting late."

He nodded and they started on their way back only this time his arm was securely around her shoulders and hers around his waist.

Not a bad first date at all.


End file.
